


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Also me: writes smut when they join a new fandom, BamBam knows what he's doing, BamBam sits on Yugyeom's lap, Cock Tease, Crushes, Grinding, Hinting to more explicit themes, M/M, Me: a writer, My introduction into writing for Got7, Not Actually Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, award shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when there's not enough chairs at the award show and you're crushing on your hyung?Yugyeom knows now.





	Tease

In the beginning, the idea had seemed brilliant to Yugyeom.

There only were 6 chairs, it was a way to get closer to his crush, and he knew the other would decline any of the other members’ offers.

But as more time went by, the more flaws he found in his oh so brilliant plan.

Yugyeom shouldn’t have reacted in a way like this, not with his friend. Not with BamBam. But he did, and the award show had barely even started. He couldn’t do anything but hope that his friend wouldn’t move.

BamBam was, in fact, completely oblivious to the fact that his friend was sporting a hard-on because of him. And he continued to happily wriggle his way around Yugyeom’s lap at the performances. It didn’t help that Girl’s Generation was currently performing Gee. As much as BamBam wanted to dance to the song like his fellow female idols did, the little bit of pride he had left in himself held him back from going all out.

Yugyeom swallowed hard as BamBam’s ass got dangerously close to his crotch. His hands gripped the sides of the chair in an attempt to stop himself from moving in sync with BamBam. His hands turned white at the sheer force he used to hold onto the chair. It perfectly reflected the willpower it took for him not to grind into his friend.

Yugyeom’s efforts didn’t go unnoticed by his other members, however. A look of curiosity had first inhibited JB’s face. He wanted to inquire why the maknae was gripping the sides of his chair as tightly as he did. 

When he noticed Yugyeom’s slightly strained breathing, as well as BamBam’s movements on the younger one’s lap. A look of disgust spread across his features. 

They really had no decency. JB, in fact, wasn’t bothered in the least by the obvious attraction Yugyeom felt toward BamBam. What bothered him was the public setting they were carrying out their attraction in. Thankfully his attention was soon averted towards the stage, as the hosts of the show had reclaimed it once again.

JB wasn’t the only one relieved by the end of Girl’s Generation’s performance.

Seeing as BamBam had halted his movements, after finding a comfortable way to sit in his best friend’s lap.

Yugyeom’s hands had let go of the chair. They were now dangling by his sides, his head was overstretched. The ceiling of the concert hall was far above him, and Yugyeom took his time to inspect it. It made some of the wild thoughts in his brain dissipate into a quiet nothingness, and the issue at hand less obvious. To him at least.

BamBam had enjoyed the performance very much, it took him back to his trainee days. When all he had was his room, YouTube, and a shitty internet connection. He let out an almost inaudible sigh of contentment before he went to relocate himself on Yugyeom’s lap. 

He halted in his movements when he felt something poke the very edge of his right buttock. Out of sheer curiosity, and to confirm or invalidate his suspicion, he moved the tiniest bit backward and towards the center of Yugyeom’s lap.

With that BamBam’s theory had been confirmed. The gears in his head started turning as he moved away from Yugyeom’s crotch again. Soon enough he was grinning like an idiot.

Yugyeom had surprisingly managed to survive all night. Ghosts of touches of BamBam’s ass against his crotch had thrown him off from time to time, but nothing had reached “Gee” levels of dangerous. 

Yugyeom was certain he could make it through the rest of the night as well now. He was happy that the award they were nominated for went to another group. The task of having to hide his boner on stage seemed impossible to him. So the fact that he wouldn’t have to go up to perform or accept anything made him relax a bit.

His thoughts were mindlessly wandering off to the ceiling again when the hosts announced the last act for the show: Monster by EXO.

Yugyeom thought he hadn’t heard correctly. Why was EXO performing, Monster of all songs? The catchy chorus, like Yugyeom, had thought would prove to be his demise.

BamBam’s grin grew wider again as Baekhyun’s voice set in. The Thai idol didn’t seem to mind the different beat at the beginning of the song. His hips swayed from one side to the other, perfectly matching the speed of Baek’s words.

The slow and almost calculated seeming movements in his lap drove Yugyeom crazy.

He had opted for his hands to rest by his thighs, during the break of performances. A choice he now regretted, his fingers itched to dig into BamBam’s waist and hold him in place. His head was filling with more and more inappropriate thoughts by the second, and all he wanted was some privacy and his hyung on his thigh. Riding him into the dawn of a new day.

He threw his head back and took a deep breath, which turned into a small sigh as BamBam’s ass subtly slid over his crotch.

BamBam had surprisingly managed to hear the sigh over the loud chorus of Monster. It fuelled his movements to be even more fluid and teasingly close to Yugyeom’s crotch.

Yet he also grew to pity the younger boy who had endured his teasing the whole night long. When Suho’s voice rang out over the speakers, BamBam felt fingers dig into his sides, holding him tightly and securely in place. Not a second later a hot breath hit his ear as low and sultry words filled it.

“You’re gonna pay for this when we’re home, hyung.”


End file.
